Lumus
by Kio de albatou
Summary: -Te diré como aparecerlo y así sabrás que estoy bien, es magia antigua, muy antigua, se usaba para mandar mensajes cifrados en tiempos de guerra, pero quise usarla en nosotros como una ofrenda de paz. -Ron Weasley- la castaña tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos- nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Ron río- tienes que prometerme que no te pasará nada
1. Carta

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ahí a las afueras de un suburbio normal dentro de una comunidad muggle, sentado en plena calle con los brazos cruzados y un cigarro de bergamota en la mano se encontraba Ron Weasley.

Su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Caminó un poco más deprisa acercándose.

-Lumus- susurró e iluminó la calle a su paso, su hechizo la delató, el pelirrojo volteó en el acto y esbozo una pequeña, casi fingida sonrisa, se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa, vestía de forma sencilla: chamarra de cuero negra, jeans deslavados y camiseta blanca. Lo miró; erguido lucía más robusto de lo habitual, la espalda más ancha y los músculos más tonificados, fuerte pero al mismo tiempo mucho más triste, demacrado y ligeramente ojeroso, no parecía ser el Ron del cual se había despedido 3 meses antes. -¡Ron!- lo saludó exaltada, bajo su varita y la oscuridad habitual de su calle volvió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Hermione- el chico inclinó un poco la cabeza - déjame ayudarte- continuo sin dar respuesta y se dispuso a cargar una de las bolsas de papel llena de manzanas que Hermione traía en brazos.- Kingsley nos avisó, tus padres han recuperado completamente la memoria ¿no es así?.

-Sí- continuó - tarde casi un mes en encontrarlos, pero al final el Ministro fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudó bastante, lograron devolverles todos su recuerdos y pudieron, tu sabes- susurró mirando de reojo el hogar de su niñez- regresar a casa-

-Me da mucho gusto… yo…- Ron parecía nervioso, apagó el cigarro con el pulgar antes de darle una última calada y lo tiro, como por arte de magia el resto del cigarro desapareció volviéndose cenizas.

-No, me has dicho que haces aquí Ron, mis padres ya tienen memoria podías haber tocado ellos te recuerdan ¿Sabes?, estarían muy felices de verte- sonrió Hermione, su sonrisa iluminó un poco la cara del pelirrojo.

-No quería dar molestias, es tarde- comentó señalando el reloj muggle que Hermione portaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-Tienes razón- sonrió la castaña…

-Intenté escribirte una carta- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo- pero tú sabes que no soy bueno para eso- le extendió un papel completamente arrugado a la chica. Hermione tomo la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Lo sé, pues vamos, pasa pasa, no podemos quedarnos aquí afuera toda la noche ¿o si?- continuó -Es probable que mis padres ya estén dormidos, así que no podrás saludarlos- sentenció.

-Entiendo- contestó Ron mientras la seguía

Ambos chicos entraron a la sala de estar de los Granger, Hermione se apresuró a dejar la bolsa de manzanas sobre la mesa a lo cual Ron hizo lo mismo con la suya, pronto la chica prendió una de las pequeñas lámparas de la sala de estar.

-¿Te ofrezco té?- preguntó sin saber que más decir, su amigo se veía distraído, como encantado por un hechizo aturdidor- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo- dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de las manos en sus vaqueros.

-Será mejor que hablemos en mi cuarto, si mis padres te ven así se sorprenderán un poco; pensarán que pasa algo malo y yo… ya no quiero darles más preocupaciones-

-Te entiendo, de acuerdo te sigo- dijo Ron, dejando guiar por la castaña, era una casa normal de dos plantas, la escalera principal quedaba justo frente a la puerta de entrada por lo cual Hermione señaló hacía esa dirección, apago la pequeña lámpara y prendió la luz de las escaleras, hizo un además de silencio a Ron y subieron lentamente, para evitar el ruido de los pasos la castaña murmuró- Silentio totale- y apuntó su varita a los pies de Ron.

Casi cuando habían terminado de subir, resonó la voz de la señora Granger.

-Eh, Hermione, ¿regresaste?-

-Si mamá- dijo, un poco nerviosa mirando a Ron y a las escaleras por igual

-¿Te han obsequiado muchas manzanas?

-Así es mamá, la Sra. Perris me ha dado dos bolsas grandes.

-Excelente, el lunes haré un tarta, ya verás, será deliciosa, la Sra. Perris siempre tiene las mejores manzanas.

-Me ha hecho prometer que le llevaremos un pastel.

-Lo haremos, tenlo por seguro, y mermelada también, si logro conseguir fresas frescas

-¿Irás mañana al mercado?

-Así es, no te molestaremos, será mejor que duermas bien, haces demasiado por esta familia, mañana tu padre y yo nos iremos muy temprano y regresaremos hasta la hora de la cena, así que por favor descansa un poco más ¿quieres?, te traeremos algo de cenar, no es necesario que cocines ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si mamá… te amo

-Y yo a ti niña, y yo a ti… descansa

Con esta despedida Ron y Hermione continuaron subiendo, pronto ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Hermione, Ron pareció fascinado, nunca había entrado al cuarto de una chica que no fuera Giny, mucho menos esperó que el cuarto de Hermione fuera de esa manera.

-Yo, lamentó eso, mi madre… verás cuando me ayudaron a devolverles la memoria, mi madre se ha enterado de todo, estaba tan enojada conmigo, pero ahora creo más bien que esta muy preocupada…

-Te entiendo, no ha sido nada fácil- Hermione se sentó en su cama y Ron se acercó hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-Seguro será peor para ti, con la muerte de Fred y demás- la voz de Hermione comenzó a entrecortarse. Recordar tantas perdidas, tantos funerales, el dolor de todos aquellos a quienes ama. Al menos no lo había perdido a él, por un momento Hermione se quebró, al recuperar a sus padres la estabilidad había regresado a su vida, pero ver a Ron después de 3 meses, todo volvía, todo, se sintió nuevamente perdida y apesadumbrada, ella no quería que nadie muriera, nunca lo quiso...

-No llores- susurró Ron

Hermione se paró deprisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos, murmuró un hechizo sobre su puerta y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-Será mejor que mis padres no puedan escucharnos- sollozó

-A veces- intentó consolarla Ron- todo vuelve, una y otra y otra vez- siguió- tengo pesadillas, Fred está vivo y hay dementores y mortífagos que nos rodean, yo estoy con George y luchamos y vamos ganando, sonreímos, nos alegramos, y de pronto. Fred cae, así sin más, no se escucha ningún hechizo, no se ve quién lo mata, sólo cae.

El puño de Ron comenzó a temblar, Hermione posó su mano sobre la de su amigo en señal de apoyó, se sentía miserable por pensar en lo que pensaba siempre antes de dormir, si tan sólo _eso_ no hubiera pasado, podría ser una mejor amiga, un hombro en el cual llorar pero ahora lo único en lo que pensaba antes de dormir era en el beso que habían compartido, el cual cumplió y rebasó las expectativas que se había hecho por más de 3 años. Era una tonta, un tonta enamorada hasta la rabadilla de un chico que apenas la notaba. Lo peor, lo sabía.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no notó cuando Ron le tomó la mano y se acercó un poco más a ella, cuando se dio cuenta volteó por acto reflejo y se encontró de golpe con el rostro del pelirrojo, la miraba como perdido, perdido en el dolor y perdido en su mirada.

-Hermione yo…

-¿Sí?

-Verás, tarde mucho en atreverme, en darme cuenta, el dolor por lo de Fred, no era el momento o a lo mejor si lo era pero no me atreví, no lo sé. Yo sé que merecías una respuesta, yo sé que han pasado 3 meses, pero si aún recuerdas lo que paso durante la batalla, yo sólo quería decirte que aquí estoy, ahora - susurró mientras su mano derecha subía lentamente para acariciar la mejilla de la joven maga y limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas- que yo no lo he olvidado, que no podría olvidarlo, que cada noche antes de dormir eso es lo único que me consuela- Tomo a su amiga que lo escuchaba incrédula, le sostuvo la nuca y la acercó poco a poco a él, la beso en la mejilla un beso triste, delicado, tímido. La beso en la frente con un beso cariñoso, y de ahí bajo a la comisura de sus labios, tanteando el terreno esperando un sí o un no por respuesta.

-Ron, ¿qué significa esto?

-Lo que tú quieras que signifiqué- le susurró al oído antes de besarla en la boca, primero con calma, explorando el terreno. Ron temblaba, intentaba controlarlo pero Hermione notó que temblaba, recordó lo nervioso que era su amigo, pequeños detalles que sólo ella conocía sobre él, algunos incluso que Harry nunca notaba.

-Ron, ¿qué haces?- no quería forzar esa situación, la deseaba tanto, que quería que pasara sólo si Ron sentía lo mismo que ella, pero al notar que Ron no quitaba la mano de su nuca, al notar que su amigo siempre tímido e indeciso, había tomado una decisión y que esa decisión era lo que ella más deseaba desde hacía 3 años, se dejo llevar, soltó su otra mano de la de Ron sólo para ponerla en su espalda y acercarse más a él, se besaron de nuevo en medio de un silencio absoluto, no había bromas, no había chistes, no había libros ni bibliotecas, sólo estaban ellos.

Se siguieron besando hasta que Ron aumentó el ritmo, obligando a Hermione a tomar un respiro de vez en vez, acalorados por el momento Hermione se quito el suéter con el cual había salido a la calle y Ron a su vez se quitó la chamarra de cuero, vestido así con una simple camiseta blanca Hermione pudo notar que sus músculos era diferentes, los observó y los recorrió con su mano.

-Es por el entrenamiento- comentó Ron- Harry y yo nos estamos tomando muy enserio lo de convertirnos en aurores- explicó.

-¿Por eso estás tan triste?- preguntó sólo para sacar el tema a flote, Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Mi familia esta pasando un tiempo muy duro… muy duro en verdad- finalizó.

-Yo también- comentó Hermione

-¿Tú también?-

-Yo también tengo pesadillas- finalizó- por eso mi madre me dijo que descansará más.

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Hermione, la mujer más fuerte y valiente que el conocía, admitía si debilidad frente a él.

-Estaremos bien, ya todo término- dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Todo se intensificó demasiado rápido, Ron la apresó tirándola a la cama para seguirla besando, mientras Hermione se dejaba llevar, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana y sólo tuvieran esa noche juntos, no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba empezando en esa habitación, o de lo que ya había empezado años atrás aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

-Tu aliento sabe a limón- susurró Hermione-

-Es la bergamota, uno de los nuevos inventos de George, era el sabor favorito de Fred- sonrió - Hermione, lo que sea que está pasando aquí, lo que sea que pase a partir de ahora, sólo quédate conmigo, ¿me oyes?

-Ron, yo…

-Yo sé que no soy lo suficientemente listo para una chica como tú, ni, dios me oiga, tal vez tampoco lo suficientemente atractivo, también se que deje a Harry y a ti en un momento crucial y que no merezco tu perdón, pero si algo me ha enseñado la muerte de mi hermano, es que me convertiré en una persona digna, digna de ti y los que me rodean, lo entiendes, yo no te pido que seas mi novia si no quieres, es más lo entendería, sólo no me apartes, quédate a mi lado hasta que sea la mejor versión de mí y si aún en ese momento no me amas como yo a ti, puedes irte, yo me consolaré sabiendo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ron había hablado con el corazón en la mano, Hermione recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico abrazandolo, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza. Se sintió aprisionada en su propia cama sostenida por unos brazos fuertes pero pálidos, algo tan familiar y que pensó que nunca pasaría.

Soltó a Ron un momentó y con las manos en el rostro intentó cubrir su sonrojo y el eminente llanto que comenzaba a aflorar. Estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz. Separó sus manos sólo para continuar besando a Ron, se dejo llevar, forcejeo un poco con su camiseta y se deshizo de ella, Ron la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿estas segura? Yo, no vine para esto…- comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa y posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron, no era necesario hablar, así quería ella que pasara, así y en ese lugar, notó el bulto que Ron intentaba ocultar en sus pantalones y acerco su mano para acariciarlo, estaba dejando en claro sus intenciones, escuchó un pequeño gemido. Se apartó para quitarse el sujetador y se quedo ahí expuesta. Ron entendió que iba a suceder, la ayudó con el resto de su ropa mientras él también se quitaba los pantalones y cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Ron se agachó y saco su varita de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans.

-Espera un segundo- susurró, se concentró y sin decir en voz alta ningún hechizo, movió su varita 3 veces, el cuarto de Hermione se lleno de destellos, pequeñas constelaciones por todas partes caían del techo, era asombroso, Hermione no sabía bien de que hechizo se trataba, miró a Ron asombrada. Comenzó a recoger las pequeñas luces y sintió como al tocar su piel emitían un ligero calor, se excitó.

-Ron, es bellísimo.

-Esta noche, tiene que ser especial- finalizó él pelirrojo antes de acercarse a su amiga y volver a besarla. Más besos, más caricias, más rasguños, un tipo diferente de pelea a la que habían tenido antes, una pelea en donde ambos ganaban. Ron se movía con destreza mientras bañados ambos en las pequeñas luces sus cuerpos se excitaban más y más, Hermione creyó escuchar un estoy listo salir de los labios de Ron y sintió como el pelirrojo le abría lentamente las piernas, mientras se acercaba un poco más, ya no podía pensar, por primera vez en su vida no estaba racionalizando cada paso de lo que hacía, un minuto después algo en el interior le hizo entender que estaba sucediendo de Hermione se rompió, y se reconstruyó con cada una de las envestidas de Ron, comenzó a gemir- más Ron, más rápido- le susurró al oido.

-¿Así esta bien?- preguntó él pelirrojo.

-Si, sigue- Ron aceptó la invitación y envistió de nuevo. Una vez, dos veces, lentamente, tomando ritmo, sincronizando sus caderas, un vaivén, otro más, más rasguños, más quejas, más pelea, todo finalizó como había empezado, sin planearlo. Ron soltó un pequeño gemido que fue acompañado por el de ella. Ya no eran amigos, eran algo más.

Al día siguiente Ron se fue como había llegado, sin avisar, dejo una nota invitándola a la madriguera en 2 días y se disculpó por irse, pero tenía que entrenar. Hermione desactivó el hechizo de silencio en su cuarto y se levantó para vestirse con la misma ropa que traía ayer, encontró el papel que Ron le había dado en un principio y lo desdobló, con letra inelegible y usando un poco de esfuerzo leyó la única frase que Ron Weasley había logrado escribir en toda su vida.

Hermione Granger, te necesito.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, volvió a doblar el papel, y lo guardó en su cuarto.

40 años más tarde cuando Ron y ella celebraban uno de sus ya tantos aniversarios, sacó ese mismo papel para enseñárselo a su ahora esposo Ron Weasley.

-¿Guardaste esto durante tanto tiempo?- le había preguntado Ron

-No podía tirarlo- susurró ella- Ha sido la única carta que me has escrito- Sonrió

-Hermione Granger, te amo más hoy de lo que te amaba ese día, y mañana te amaré más de lo que te amo hoy y si no puedo escribirte cartas para decírtelo, te lo repetiré una y otra vez hasta el día que me muera- prometió besándola. Ron cumplió esa promesa durante todos los días que le quedaron de vida.


	2. Auror

Hermione llegó a la Madriguera y se asombró al ver a Harry ahí, había llegado realmente temprano y la Sra. Weasley continuaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su familia y algunos visitantes, se ofreció a ayudarla pero la Sra. Weasley insistió en que saliera a saludar a Harry y a Ron, como siempre la Madriguera era más que la casa de Ron el punto de encuentro de amigos y aliados.

-¿Qué hay?- saludó Harry

-No sabía que estarías aquí, me da gusto verte- respondió Hermione y lo abrazó -¿Cómo estas?

-Cada día mejor, mucho más recuperado.

-Morir cansa, ehh- bromeó la castaña, ambos amigos rieron -¿Y Ron?- preguntó

-Sigue entrenando, Kingsley nos ha dicho que tenemos que mejorar nuestro condición física, al parecer ser Auror toma demasiado esfuerzo.

-Con que entrenando- susurró Hermione incrédula

-No lo creerías de Ron, ¿verdad?, yo también pensé que era una etapa, pero lleva así desde que te fuiste a buscar a tus padres- Harry volteó a mirar a Hermione inquisitivamente, sabía que entre sus dos mejores amigos había algo, sólo no sabía qué.

-Vale, ¿no me estarás echando la culpa?- volvió a bromear Hermione, ambos amigos rieron

-Luces diferente

-¿Diferente?- Hermione se sonrojó, acaso Harry sabía lo que había pasado con Ron, maldito pelirrojo bocón.

-Más relajada- finalizó Harry - Una de las cosas que más me duele es que hayan tenido que sacrificar tanto por mí, nunca podré expresar en palabras lo que tu y Ron hicieron por mi, bueno y todos los demás también.

Hermione suspiró.

-Harry, tu… eres mi familia

-Lo sé, siento lo mismo.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron.

De un momento a otro la figura de un joven pelirrojo salió al paso, venía corriendo completamente envuelto en sudor, había corrido más de 7 km.

-Ron se lo esta tomando muy enserio- señaló Harry para que también Ron pudiera oírlo a pesar de la distancia - no ha pasado un día en que no salgamos a entrenar- Dijo exagerando todo intentaba de alguna manera ayudar a su amigo, no sabía que Ron ya no necesitaba esa clase de ayuda.

El pelirrojo se acercó más y más hasta estar a la par de Harry.

-¡Hermione!, llegaste antes- saludó y la abrazó, se notaba terriblemente tensó, Harry miró la escena estupefacto- Joder, pero que tonto, estoy todo sudado, subo y en unos minutos estoy con ustedes.

-¿Acaso Ron… te ha abrazado?- Preguntó Harry.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú

Ron se baño en tiempo récord y bajo aún secándose el cabello con una toalla a la sala de estar donde Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo esperaban mientras se ponían al corriente, al verlo así semimojado y con una camiseta blanca Hermione se sonrojó, le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella y Ron hubiera terminado haciendo "eso", pequeños flashback regresaban a su mente y tenía que cerrar los ojos para continuar actuando normal entre Harry y Ginny.

-Chicos- saludó Ron y se sentó junto a Hermione poniendo su mano en su pierna, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Ginny y Harry que voltearon a verse en complicidad. -¿De qué hablaban?

-Le contaba a Hermione nuestros planes.

-Ohh, ¿Te lo ha dicho ya entonces?

-Ron y yo viviendo juntos y entrenando para Aurores, es muy probable que Neville se nos una, pero aún no habla con su abuela sobre el tema…

-Mientras nosotras dos presentamos los EXTASIS- finalizó Ginny abrazando a Hermione.

-Así que Aurores, ¿están seguros?- Hermione mostraba una sincera preocupación

-¡Sí!- contestaron Harry y Ron al unisono

-Aún no ha terminado, Voldemort sigue teniendo seguidores en todas partes- Todos se asombraron de que fuera Ron quien mencionara el nombre de Quién no debe ser nombrado, el joven Weasley también se veía diferente a los ojos de Harry, había comenzado de manera gradual pero ahora el cambio era más que evidente. Ron ya no era sólo aquel chico gracioso, ahora era valiente, respetable, serio, además transmitía mucha más seguridad en sí mismo, era como si con la muerte de su hermano entendiera que no había tiempo para dudar, tiempo para seguir culpando a todos los demás de su suerte menos a él, lo que Harry notaba en Ron pero no podía poner en palabras era: madurez.

Al finalizar la pequeña plática la Sra. Weasley los llamó para desayunar, durante toda la comida Ron no dejo de centrar sus atenciones en Hermione, lo cual claramente causo confusión entre la familia de Ron, sobretodo para George.

-Emm, seré yo quien tenga que decirlo acaso- Bromeó George que poco a poco regresaba a ser él mismo- ¿Porqué no dejas de acosar a Hermione?- soltó.

Ron lo miró enfadado

-¡No la estoy acosando!- Hermione simplemente esquivó la mirada de todos- Nosotros estamos saliendo- gritó.

La reacción que siguió a eso fue única, en un principio parecía un hechizo de petrificación, nadie se movió, pestañeo o respiró, a los 5 minutos la mamá de Ron soltó un chillido similar al de una ardilla.

-¿Sa.. saliendo?- tartamudeó el papá de Ron

\- Si, papá-

Y después todo fueron porras y victorias, Ginny reía y felicitaba a Hermione, George la abrazaba gritando -¡Cuñada!- El papá de Ron brindaba con Charlie y Fleur que estaban de visita, incluso Percy que solía ser el más apático del grupo felicitó a Ron abiertamente.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- sonrió el papá de Ron -siempre espere lo mejor para mi hijo, pero esto rebasa cualquier expectativa-

Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta del impacto de esa noticia, para la familia de Ron tener algo que celebrar se había convertido en una necesidad, y aunque hubieran querido celebrar que Harry y Ginny se hubieran reconciliado, la realidad es que los dos seguían en platicas para regresar y aún no estaba todo claro. Pero que Ron tuviera novia, y que esa novia no fuera otra que Hermione la mejor amiga de Ginny y prácticamente una hija para la Sra. Weasly los llenó de tanto amor, que el desayuno se convirtió en comida y la comida en reunión. De alguna forma inexplicable todas las visitas de la semana llegaron ese día a casa de los Weasley y se fueron uniendo a la comida/celebración sin que nadie supiera bien que se celebraba, hubo música, bocadillos, baile, quiddich y en medio de todo eso sólo dos chicos Ron y Hermione comenzaron a pasar más desapercibidos, la realidad era que la familia de Ron necesitaba algún recuerdo feliz y con esto lo había conseguido.

Librándose un poco de la atención Ron arrastró a Hermione a su cuarto mientras la chica aún reía a carcajadas de un chiste de George.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó divertida Hermione que estaba medio borracha por tanta cerveza de mantequilla

-Espero este bien-

-¿Qué?

-Que yo haya dicho que salimos- susurró y Hermione bajo el efecto de la cerveza se acercó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-No sólo salimos- le dijo, mientras bajaba un tirante de su playera deja al descubierto parte de su hombro de forma sugerente- ya no somos amigos Ron, somos más que eso- y acercó al pelirrojo a besarla-

-¿Herm? ¿Aquí?- susurró el pelirrojo- ¿Pero mi familia esta abajo, si no volvemos en menos de 10 minutos alguien notará nuestra ausencia- finalizó

-Entonces será mejor que te apures ¿no?-

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, era como si por primera vez en su vida Hermione fuera libre, Ron ya había notado antes la debilidad de su amiga por la cerveza de mantequilla, pero en ese preciso momento notó además la debilidad que Hermione tenía por él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, comenzó a conectar señales: las escenas de celos, los consejos, como siempre su cabello se veía un poco más lacio cuando salían juntos, las cenas en la madriguera cuando no podían hablar con Harry, las pláticas hasta el amanecer, las partidas de ajedrez, todo coincidía, se sintió ridículo.

-Nunca más- susurró al oído de Hermione

-Nunca más, ¿qué?-

-Nunca más dejes que no me dé cuenta de lo que sientes por mí, si estás enojada dímelo, si estas…excitada también, si algún día llegas a… tu sabes, enamorarte de mi dímelo, 1, 2, 3 veces, las que sean necesarias para que lo entienda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- le sonrió divertida, quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, que lo había querido por tanto tiempo- Ron

-¿si?

-Yo…

-¿si?..

-Creo que…

-aja…-

-Voy a …

-¿si?

-Vomitar…

Y Hermione salió corriendo al baño seguida por Ron.

-Demonios, demonios- no dejaba de decir la joven bruja.

-Todo está bien- le ayudó Ron y sostuvo su cabello mientras una sonrisa surgía en su rostro.

-¿De que te ríes?- Escucho como reclamó - gluppp.

-De nada, de nada

Ron al fin conocía partes de Hermione que sólo él podría llegar a ver y eso le emocionaba y divertía muchísimo a la vez.

-Glupppp-

Ron no podía evitar reír a carcajadas

-Te odio- escuchó decir a Hermione

Al final la chica se desmayó un poco exhausta, Ron la levantó y la recargó en la bañera, le limpio la cara con agua, jabón y una toalla húmeda, le trenzó el cabello como hacía con Ginny cuando era muy pequeña, le quito la playera sucia con un poco de vergüenza y le puso la suya para que no pasara frío, vio a Hermione ahí sin defensas y entendió lo importante que era para ella, nunca nadie había derribado tanto y tan rápido sus barreras.

Al final la llevo en brazos al cuarto de Giny donde sabía que dormiría esa noche.

Para su sorpresa se topó con Ginny que venía a dormir.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Dormida, no se sentía bien así que la traje a que descansara

-¿Demasiada cerveza de mantequilla?

-Si, algo así, bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto

-Si, yo también ya voy a dormir.

-Descansa, nos vemos mañana

-Igualmente- Ambos hermanos caminaron a rumbos opuestos.

-Eh ¿Ron?

-¿Si?

-¿Porqué no traes camisa?- el pelirrojo se sonrojó, una vez más.


	3. Noche

Ron estaba terriblemente cansado

-Ser auror- susurró para si mismo -en que momento se me ocurrió que el podría lograr algo así- culminó mientras masajeaba su frente

Llevaba casi dos años siendo uno de los mejores; Ron, Harry y Neville eran conocidos, reconocidos y admirados en toda la comunidad mágica sin embargo a pesar de toda su fama y de que brillaba con luz propia sin necesitar a Harry a su lado Ron no se sentía completamente feliz.

-Algo esta mal- volvió a pensar

Se sentó en su cama y dejo que el peso lo fuera llevando a recostarse pesadamente, compartía la casa de Grimmauld Place con Harry desde que ambos habían dejado Hogwards.

En un inicio la casa era un lugar terriblemente lúgubre pero Harry y Ron resultaron ser excelentes en los hechizos de remodelación y al final había quedado un casa sencilla pero bastante acogedora, Harry que nunca había tenido un lugar al cual llamar "hogar" decoró todos los espacios comunes a como el creía que debía ser una casa e incluso Ginny resultó muy sorprendida.

-¡Ginny!- pensó Ron apartando sus pensamientos de sus músculos adoloridos, debía enviarle una lechuza cuanto antes si quería conseguir boletos gratis para la siguiente temporada, al final la hermana pequeña de Ron habíaa sido seleccionada como jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, tuvo un primer año arrasador y como consecuencia su familia estaba más orgullosa que nunca. Ron no perdía oportunidad para ir a verla jugar y por supuesto siempre que era posible Harry lo acompañaba, con el paso del tiempo se hizo a la idea de que su mejor amigo ahora era también su cuñado y encontró paz en saber que Ginny siempre estaría segura, Harry era uno de los mejores magos de su generación, no había duda de ello.

Una lechuza llegó batiendo sus alas rápidamente sacándolo de su meditación, era una lechuza urgente, Ron tomó la carta que la lechuza dejó caer sobre su pecho y leyó en voz alta.

-Lo hemos encontrado, Suiza, entre muggles. Tendremos que actuar rápido, el golpe es en 3 días.- Tiró la carta al piso y esta se quemó dejando sólo un destello a su paso, Ron apretó con sus dedos el tabique de su nariz. -Maldición, esperaba tener al menos 1 semana libre- susurró.

Se quedo dormido sólo 15 minutos después.

Al día siguiente tenía una cita con Hermione, la joven vivía en un apartamento sencillo cerca del Ministerio de Magia, su lugar de trabajo. La renta le había salido bastante económica dado que todo el mundo quería pregonar a los cuatro vientos que una de las heroínas de la Segunda Guerra Mágica se alojaba en alguna de sus propiedades, por lo que Hermione aprovechó sólo un poco su fama y regateó el precio. Ron la visitaba todos sus días libres, pasaban la tarde charlando, haciendo el amor o comiendo golosinas mientras miraban algo que los muggles llamaban "películas". Ese día Ron había conseguido un ramo de flores amarillas brillantes, estaban encantadas y su color cambiaba cada 30 minutos, se apresuró a encontrarse con Hermione.

Toco la puerta e inmediatamente la joven salió a su encuentro, tenía la cara totalmente cubierta de harina. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Intentaba hornear un pastel- chilló Hermione, la besó y la cargo entre sus brazos

-Te ayudaré, pero antes estas son para ti- y le obsequió las flores.

-Oh, Ron, son hermosas- gritó la castaña mientras veía las flores adquirir un tono tornasol.

-Anda, vamos a la cocina- se adelantaron y cerraron la puerta.

20 minutos más tarde el desastre que Hermione había creado estaba totalmente resuelto, Ron había heredado la habilidad de su madre en la cocina lo cual era una bendición dado lo mucho que disfrutaba comer, así que unos movimientos de varita para limpiar, unos más para picar, su sazón especial y había un pastel de carne totalmente casero en el horno.

-Estará en unos 30 minutos- susurró

-Oh Ron, huele realmente delicioso, yo sólo quería hacer algo especial hoy- Hermione lanzaba un tono de decepción

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, anda vamos a ver una película o algo mientras esto esta listo

Los dos se sentaron en la pequeña sala a disfrutar de una cerveza de mantequilla mientras se ponían al tanto, tenían profesiones tan diferentes que la plática nunca terminaba, se besaban y se acurrucaban un poco también, la relación de Hermione y Ron era bastante curiosa, no peleaban como antes pero discutían todo el tiempo, solían tener puntos de vista muy diferentes y no les importaba debatirlos, pero nunca se enojaban o al menos no era común.

Hermione era un poco celosa y siempre criticaba a las chicas del departamento de aurores que se acercaban a Ron. Le costaba admitirlo pero Ron era gracioso, alto, y corpulento, además gracias a los entrenamientos y misiones sus facciones habían adquirido un aspecto algo tosco y realmente masculino, por lo que Hermione no podía negar que Ron era un buen partido para cualquier bruja joven, el pelirrojo era especialmente popular entre las novatas del departamento, bastante más de lo que él notaba; había una chica, Audrey, que siempre estaba detrás de él. Hermione sabía que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron pero no comentó nada para no hacerse de más ideas.

Lo que Hermione no había alcanzado a ver es que pasaba lo mismo con ella, era verdad y Ron lo notaba cuando la visitaba en el ministerio, si bien ella no era divertida, siempre estaba estresada y solía andar a toda prisa en su trabajo, destacaba por su brillantez y su inteligencia se convirtió en su arma más poderosa, había al menos 5 jóvenes y no tan jóvenes en el ministerio que intentaban sin existo llamar su atención, Ron los odiaba a todos, pero nunca había comentado nada para no darle ideas a Hermione, uno en particular, un joven millonario sangre pura llamado Humberto Blishwick, primo bastante indirecto de Draco Malfoy tenía una debilidad absoluta por la castaña, aunque a sabiendas que sus padres jamás aprobarían la relación con una "sangre sucia" se consolaba dandole regalos exóticos como libros y productos mágicos únicos, que Hermione inspeccionaba con verdadero interés sin saber que dichos regalos provenían de la más profunda admiración.

Esa fama indirecta que ambos habían adquirido los convertía en una de las parejas más fotografiadas en las revistas de chismes mágicas, tanto Ron como Hermione tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse y al final optaron por nunca leer lo que se hablaba sobre ellos, ninguno era particularmente especial, pero lo que tampoco notaban es que era su humildad lo que atraía más admiración de la comunidad mágica y hacía a más y más magos y magas caer por alguno de ellos, también y de forma lamentable era lo que los ponía en la mira de los Mortífagos restantes.

-Me ha llegado la lechuza- suspiró Ron

-La que tanto temías

-Así es, el golpe será en tres días

-Oh Ron

-Sólo iremos Harry, yo y Luke, Neville y Rajid están en misión.

-¿y, será seguro?

-Lo más seguro que puede ser este trabajo

-Ron…-

Hermione quería decirle a Ron que buscará otro trabajo, ser Auror en tiempos de relativa paz era aún más peligroso que en tiempos de guerra, la gente se descuidaba y moría con más facilidad, la última misión había sido muy peligrosa y Ron había terminado con un brazo roto y bastantes moretones, está nueva era aún peor: un mago oscuro seguidor de Voldemort había estado matando muggles a diestra y siniestra, al parecer había querido invocar fuerzas tan oscuras que el hechizo le había rebotado dejándolo en la total locura, no distinguía que era real y que no por lo cual era necesario apresarlo inmediatamente. El mago en cuestión era Jimbo Sratch, la lechuza que Ron había recibido el día anterior hacía referencia a él.

-Vale, no te preocupes, estaré bien, voy con Harry, será cuestión de unas horas, ya saben en donde está lo apresaran antes de que lleguemos y nuestra misión sería sólo custodiarlo a Azkaban.

-Una noche solamente dices

-Así es, máximo 8 horas, Ginny vendrá de visita, pueden esperarnos las dos en casa, claro si no te importa faltar al ministerio el día siguiente

-¡No!, por supuesto que no, pediré permiso y estaremos ahí

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo y se sintió aliviado, ver a Hermione después de una misión como esa seguro le consolaría, seguía sin querer decirle a Hermione que no era totalmente feliz siendo auror, le molestaba que lo fueran a considerar un cobarde, además el sueldo era bueno y como no pagaba renta, había logrado ahorrar una suma fuerte que le serviría para comprar su propia casa, tenía muchas ventajas menos una, las grandes posibilidades de morir.

Dejaron de hablar de temas tristes y Ron se levantó para sacar el pastel del carne del horno, lo disfrutaron con puré de papa y ensalada, todo estaba delicioso y comieron bastante, reían y platicaban de tonterías, después de cenar se acurrucaron en el sillón de la sala y bebieron café con whiskey, una de las debilidades de Ron, para entrar en calor.

-Neville no debía tocarlo, por supuesto que el pensaba que era un poderoso artilugio de magia oscura- reía Ron

-No puedo creer lo que dices-

-Te lo juro, lo toca y de pronto, pum su cara se hincha como un globo y comienza a hablar con voz de helio

-¿Y Harry?

-No podíamos parra de reír y Neville sólo decía. "Basta chicos ayúdenme, ya basta..." Ron imitaba la voz de ardilla lo que hacía que Hermione riera más alto…-Al final Scrum deshizo el hechizo, pero Neville tuvo dolor de cabeza toda la tarde, resultó ser una de esas bromas que mandan chicos adolescentes al ministerio, pero igual Harry lo esta investigando…

-¡Qué tontería!- reía Hermione

-Lo sé- Ron se quedó en silencio después de tanto reír y miro la chimenea con atención, esos momentos lo hacían terriblemente feliz.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada… en todo…en pastel de carne- Hermione rió de nuevo

-Tonto

-Te amo- soltó de pronto, no era la primera vez que lo decía, pero la castaña se sonrojaba cada vez

-Lo sé- y lo besó

-De verdad te amo mucho, muchísimo- dijo Ron actuando teatralmente como siempre solía hacer, se acercó a Hermione y comenzó a intensificar los besos, besos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en caricias, caricias que cada vez aumentaban más la temperatura de la habitación, se fue quitando la chamarra y la camisa mientras veía como Hermione se quitaba la blusa y el sujetador.

-Vamos al cuarto- escuchó salir de la boca de la castaña y la siguió.

Se siguieron besando y desnudanse con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez, pero en cuanto se encontraron totalmente desnudos todo ocurrió rápidamente, con pasión, con lujuría, como sabían hacerlo los dos, como ambos había aprendido a disfrutarlo. Después de algunas horas de jugar a amarse, Hermione cayó profundamente dormida, Ron por otra parte, no podía conciliar el sueño y se dedicó a mirarla, sus pestañas tan perfectas, sus cejas tan delineadas, sus pecas, sus labios, ella, sólo ella.

Volvió a maldecir en silencio, no entendía porque no podía decirle la verdad. Era joven, muchos magos cambiaban de profesión, pero se había esforzado tanto, no sabía si tenía miedo de que Hermione lo considerara un cobarde o si le daba miedo no saber en qué trabajaría después de ser Auror. Además estaba preocupado, por alguna razón se sentía muy intranquilo, lo analizó lentamente mientras miraba el techo del cuarto de Hermione, sabía cual era la razón, había mentido, la misión dentro de 3 días era la más peligrosa a la cual el y Harry hubieran sido asignados, aquel mago estaba loco, loco de atar y eso asustaba mucho a Ron, no era sólo acompañarlo a Azkaban, era formar parte del equipo de captura, 7 aurores 4 de ellos eran de la vieja escuela, buenos, excelentes quizás, habían luchado contra seguidores de Voldemort durante mucho tiempo y 3 jóvenes: Ron, Harry y Luke, se hubiera sentido más seguro si Neville hubiera venido con ellos, los tres amigos sabían como protegerse, tenían un estrategia, se cuidaban los unos a los otros, pero Neville estaba en su primera misión en solitario y eso era importante; Luke por otra parte era bueno, un poco mejor que Neville en hechizos de ataque, pero era inestable, impulsivo y le costaba seguir las ordenes de Harry pues no lo veía como su jefe sino como su igual, Ron no confiaba mucho en Luke y eso hacía que el equipo se dividiera.

La realidad era que Ron no quería volver a resultar herido, no otra vez, había tardado un poco en sanar de la fractura de su brazo, un fuerte hechizo antisanación, malditos mortígafos, comenzó a sudar frío con nerviosismo; Ron era joven pero tenía claro algo: no quería morir, había llegado a un punto en su vida en el cual tenía algo por lo cual vivir, quería un futuro, quería estar con Hermione, comprar una casa, decorarla, tener- y se sintió feliz de que nadie pudiera leer su mente- hijos, así es Ron Weasley quería tener hijos, comenzó a temblar.

Se sentó en la cama lentamente, esa noche había sido perfecta y quería vivir muchas más noches así, mordió su labio, ahora que tenía algo que perder no era como cuando peleo en contra de Voldemort, era peor, quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salían, Hermione despertó un poco confusa y se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Estás preocupado no es así?- ¿Cómo lo sabía?, como esa chica podía saber siempre lo que pensaba

-Algo así, intranquilo más bien- mintió de nuevo, pero su temblor lo delataba.

-Te daré el reporte del ministerio- susurró- Te ayudará para ver en que es experto, podrán prepararse mejor. Tu.. y Harry- Hermione no quería enfrentar a Ron, pero buscaba la más mínima forma de ayudarlo.

-Gracias, de verdad

-Te amo- escuchó decir a la castaña mientras besaba su hombro. El temblor en el cuerpo de Ron se detuvo.

-Herm-

-¿Sí?

-Estaba esperando para nuestro aniversario, pero me gustaría hacerlo ahora

-¿Hacer qué?

-Confías en mí

-Siempre

-Segura

-Si, segura

-Entonces préstame tu brazo.

-¿Mi brazo?

-Sin preguntas de acuerdo

-De acuerdo

La castaña alargó su brazo, Ron saco su varita.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Shh, cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, ciérralos, lo estás arruinando

-De acuerdo, Ron Weasley pero si esto es otra de tus bromas…- la tensión dentro de Ron había abajo un poco, Hermione siempre lo hacía feliz.

-No lo es, te lo prometo- Hermione cerró los ojos.

Ron comenzó a murmurar un hechizo, Hermione no escuchaba ¿Amore?, ¿Incantatem?, intentaba entender pero era un hechizo bastante complejo.

Sintió un ligero picor en su piel, el torso interior de su brazo comenzó a arder un poco, Ron le detenía con fuerza la mano, luego de unos cuantos segundos, el dolor cesó y quedo en su piel una frescura similar a la menta.

-Abre los ojos- escuchó decir.

Los abrió, se miró la piel sorprendida

-¿Ron?

-Me he tardado casi 2 meses en perfeccionarlo

-Es…es impresionante

Ahí en su brazo a la oscuridad sobresalía un tatuaje, era de color tornasol, como si fuera hecho de mercurio liquido, tenía unas flores tenues y sólo dos palabras en latín "amantes, amantes"

-Amantes, Dementes- leyó Hermione

-Sólo se activa con él hechizo correcto, es invisible a la vista- continuó Ron y puso su varita en su propio brazo.

-De su brazo salieron unas formas menos finas que al unirse crearon la cabeza del un león entre follaje y otras dos palabras: amores pretti

-Ama con valor- volvió a leer la castaña

-Ron esto es… es hermoso, es impresionante… es magia muy avanzada, muy avanzada- susurró, Ron volvió a tocar su brazo y apareció "Amantes, Amantes", las frases en los brazos de ambos se intercambiaban, y con cada intercambio la frescura de la menta regresaba al brazo de Hermione.

-Será algo nuestro, nadie tiene que saberlo, esto será solo entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, si… -Hermione estaba muy impresionada, Ron murmuro el contrahechizo y el tatuaje desapareció.

-Te diré como aparecerlo y así sabrás que estoy bien, es magia antigua, muy antigua, se usaba para mandar mensajes cifrados en tiempos de guerra, pero quise usarla en nosotros como una ofrenda de paz.

-Ron Weasley- la castaña tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos- nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Ron río- tienes que prometerme que no te pasará nada

-No tienes nada que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, dijo abrazando a Hermione y de verdad quería creerlo él también, pero Ron Weasley estaba complemente equivocado.


End file.
